


Brutal Ecstasy

by remarkable1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Other, Pain, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-consensual, forced ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFanfictionWritersClubPromptChallenge100/profile even though I'm late :D Still fun.

Brutal Ecstasy

 

Chakotay threw his head back, body rigid, every muscle corded. A kaleidoscope of sensation burned his conscious. The needle’s pinprick registered as only a mosquito bite.

“Soon, he will be ours,” Seska breathed, running jagged nails over her prisoner’s sweaty, naked chest.

“I never imagined you could kill a man with pleasure,” her partner intoned in reply.

Seska injected her victim a fourth time, admiring his straining erection and glazed eyes, drooling profusely as he moaned in lovely agony.

“Janeway will never give up looking for him.”

“She will find him. He will already be – ours,” Seska laughed, coldly, cruelly.


End file.
